Yuna's Dream hasn't ended
by Chrono Fantasy1
Summary: This takes place after the story of Final Fantasy X. Yuna is rebuilding but she still doesn't want to accept that she had lost her dream...Tidus, hoping and wishing that one day she could find him again.


Final Fantasy X ~ Yuna's dream hasn't ended...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy X Characters but this takes place  
shortly after the ending of Final Fantasy X, before FFX-2. Yuna misses Tidus yet she tries to force herself to move on and help rebuild Spira in a  
bright new light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He has faded but will never be forgotten... I love him so and have a wish that he would return to me. I, Yuna, will maybe one day go out and look for him if he doesn't return to me in the next little while. For now Spira needs to be rebuilt and I will go around helping those who have survived from Sin and still live on. They too have lost someone precious and dear to them...and the future of a new Spira is in my hands and all of those who want to start over a fresh new life. The teachings of Yevon will be thrown away and summoners have ceased to exist furthermore.  
  
I too would've become a high summoner but the completion of my pilgrimage ended greater than any others and now Sin is completely gone and the calm will continue on forever. No more Spirals of deaths to come...and no more dreams to be created from the Fayths...yet I want the precious dream of the one I love to return, even with Sin gone. The Hymns have the Fayth fade away from the temples until eventually the temples have no more purpose anymore. What are they there for now? A reminder of the continuous cycle of Sin... The summoners on their pilgrimage... and the temples built for a man that was praised and prayed to but had caused sorrow to Spira since 1000 year ago.  
  
The people of Spira felt lost without the teachings of Yevon to look towards. They needed a guiding light. Maester's of Yevon wouldn't exist anymore but I should be their leader that would lead Spira to a new spiral of a better future, until more leaders would be born to lead groups divided of Spira. A new beginning and finally an eternal calm will last. Sin shouldn't appear anymore. At least we hope that no one like Yu Yevon will ever come again in the future of Spira to cause chaos, lost, sorrow, or despair.  
  
As long as I'm around I will allow Spira to live in a new guiding light. Everyone will follow their own ways yet follow one another in co- operation to aid in rebuilding and living peacefully among one another. It is...a shame that our dream...or my dream had to be thrown away but I suppose this means I have to move on forward in the future and create new dreams.  
  
The places that have been destroyed or damaged needs my attention to help rebuild. As I head towards Kilika Island. I still remember that horrible day. It was the day that I had first gotten to know him. I found out that he was the son of Sir Jecht, the one that had been a Guardian of my Father. It was amazing, but who would've thought that after that fateful day all of the events following would've happened.  
  
It really saddened me so to see the small dock village of Kilika be destroyed by Sin. I still remember that moment when I had performed my first sending there. The waves of tears surrounded the atmosphere and I was sceptical whether or not all the souls would be sent to the farplane with me sending them there. The first temple we had visited outside of our own was at Kilika....Kilika was the beginning place that had marked so many happenings that started off our journey...and my pilgrimage. I knew that I would have to use all my strength and leadership to rebuild this place as a new magnificent, grand, port village that would be bustling with people and tourists.  
  
I was sure that many would want to tour Spira now that it was safe from the horrors of Sin. The Fiends would still be out there but they can be taken care of now that Machina would be allowed and not forbidden anymore. As the days slowly started to go by, this really separated the life of my pilgrimage and a new life of the eternal Calm. Everyone was friendlier now and did all they could for Spira. There still were a lot of things in Spira that had the feeling of absence. Different things that were either sacrificed or lost. It was definitely something we weren't all used to.  
  
Every night I would go through the memories of the times I had shared with him. Even though I try to drive them all out I just can't....Will these memories of the past haunt me with those things I can't have anymore and people that will never return. The one I fell in love with, my Father, my Lover's Father, and the man that had been my Father and my Guardian, Auron. Even all the enemies have lost their life, Seymour was one that I wanted to forget but he haunted my memories especially. That kiss, the horrific kiss from Death. All I can appreciate was that it got repelled by a warm and passionate kiss from a living...a dream but a dream I loved, still love. I do not want my dream to end. It will not end.  
  
I will search for him still because our story isn't completed. My story will begin and once again intertwine with his. Our story will go on. I just know it... I cannot lose faith while I once again visit Spira all over to bring my help and aid to those who have lost something dear to them...  
  
I will see you again my love...my dream... 


End file.
